Usuario:Ladysweet
♥Holi plz♥= ¡♥'Welcome to all'♥'! ' ♥Holish de nuevituh♥ , pues esto es algo sobre mi... :3 & Gracias por visitar mi perfil que esta sheno de brishitush y burbujaash de coloresh(? asi bien Shidoh plx♥ "♥'Life is sweet'♥'"'|-|♥Christmas♥= La navidad x3 es muy divertidah Me gusta mucho la navidad... ademas que es cool y kawaaii :3, Pues me gusta mucho decorarsh el arbolituh, ponerle las esferas, tambien me gusta mucho las luces de coloresh que ponen en mi ciudad son bien Kawaiii:3 y puesh es divertido el frío Aunque me congelo 7w7 x3, estas fiestas (tertulias J-A-R-D) son con mucho swagg:3 también mis regalosh eso amo ... jejeje asdasd esho es divertiduh.. Ya quiero mis regalitush!!, me das mi regalituh(?.. * Les deseo una muy feliz navidad caguaii y con brishitush, regalosh y con mucho SWAG y también que tengas un felizh prospero año nuevoh para todosh, espero que se diviertan mucho...coman muchos dulcesh, pero no tantos hehe 7w7 ** En construcción!♥ |-| Sobreh Mi♥= Holis! :v '' Mi nombre es '''Lady Sweet♥, me pueden decir Lady o sweet como quierash y gustesh :3 Aqui esta mi Firmitah kawaii♥: Espero que nos llevemos muy bienh :3 :v/ '"Life will set you challenges exist, but limits you put your" ♥''Me gustah osea que amoh''♥'':'' * El Anime * El Chocolate♥ * Lindsey Stirling *La amoo, la mejor violinista del mundo mundialoso ;)*-* * Yuno Gasai * Las mascotas son cute:3 * La música .3. * Amoh demaciado el helado :3 * El cereal .3. * La nutella♥ * La Sandía♥ * TODAS las canciones de Lindsey♥♥♥ * Los dulces :v * La navidad♥ * Los regaliux * Mis amigas♥(os) * Las tertulias(! fiestas * Los animales ♥ * El pasteeel * Los boshitos :v * Mi cumple♥ * Los brishitos *¨-¨*-.¨* * Tocar el violin :v/ * Los videos de Lindsey son bieen sexys y kawaaii y sobre todo con mucho SWAG:3 * Burbujash de colores(? * Algodón de azúcar * Los coloresh(? * Hora de aventura * Que me quieran *-* * Tuh(? * El arcoiris(? * El cieloh * Las estreshitash * Las nubes(??) * Que me quieran :3 No me gusta osea que odeoh xc: * Hipócritas * El salmón * El maltrato animal XC (odeoh eso) * Muñecas de porcelana .__. * Los insectos.. * Algunas verduras xc * Hacer tareash * Que me molesten * Que me ignoren :( * Que fashen a nuestra fiel amistad * Que molesten a Lindsey Yuno yandere.png yuno gasai.png|Kawaii *3* Yuno celphone.png lindsey 4.png lindsey cute.png lindseyy.jpg holi.jpg lindsiux.jpg ooh.jpg ejee.jpg bubbles de puff.jpg party.jpg|Party :3' Fuffle.jpg|Cosituh dolaan.jpg|Dolan invadioh perfil de Lady:3 finn_y_la_princesa_flama.jpg|Que bonitush :3 En construcción... Audio♥: Escucha estas sensuales canciones y kawaii te endulzaran el oido:3 .__. t5UQQ9_17VA ♥ NJxwwQun-IU ♥ |-| ♥Mis amijos beiosh♥= ♥Pues realmente todos son mis amijosh beiosh:33 pero los que tienen descripción son mis mejoresh amigosh y forman parteh de mi beioh kokoro♥ No se te ocurra hacerles daño 7-7 7-7, porque te odeareh con odeoh :v/ ♥Mi amorh y mi bidah Lazzy ♥.. Gracias por todoh Beiah te amoh, graciias por ser mi amijaa BFFA♥ *-* :v ♥Mi otro amorh y mi bidah Shoy ♥ ... Eresh bien kawaii mi shooy te amoh, Graciias por ser mi amija BFFA :v ♥Mi amijoh bffo kawaii beioh Chuzzi ♥...Graciaaas por todooh eres muy lindooh y muy cute apesar de que llevo poco de conocerte, gracias por ser mi bffo.. *-* ♥Mi amigah beiah kawaii Shunh♥.. mi bidaah, Gracias por ser mi amiguita cute beiah ♥ :3 ♥Mi amigah beiah Fileh♥...Graciiias por ayudarme cuando lo necesitoh *-* ♥Mi amigah beiah Nute♥...Eres muy kawaii y ¡¡Graciass por ayudarme cuando lo necesito!:v/ ♥Mi amigah Meiko♥.. Gracias por ser mi amiguitah*eres kawaii*♥ :v ♥Mi amigah Giseh♥.. Graciash por ser mi amiguita*eres caguaii*♥ :3 ♥Gumih:v/.. ♥Sheriffh:3.. ♥Murtonsh:v.. ♥Kidoh..:3 (Si algunos no estan es porque aún los estoy conociendoh :3♥) EN CONSTRUCCIÓN...:v |-| ♥The end♥= ¿Cómo te caigo? Bien n.n Mas o menos No!!! Nose :v